


Reflection of The Sunset

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Music, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another inspiration from the song, 'To Step Aside' by Pet Shop Boys. I like their songs but not so keen about. But this song 'To Step Aside' sounds very dramatically and I love it's atmosphere, bit sad and sentimental. Listened to the song again and again, then I've got this image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection of The Sunset

[To Step Aside by Pet Shop Boys (You Tube)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qn-tdtfX23k)

By the cathedral into the sun  
pilgrims are singing their journey done  
I look at my short life and think  
of all the champagne that I drink  
with all the faces that I know  
and how much further can one go?

And if I decide to step aside  
I will try to reply to the feelings I hide

I look from my window down to the square  
at workers still queuing patiently there  
for market forces to provide  
what history's so far denied  
for a different kind of fate  
than to labour long and always wait

And if I decide to step aside  
I will try to return to the person inside

Will I always need you?  
Would you want me to?  
Can you love me for good  
the way you thought you could?

Or will spring bring rain and summer burn?  
Will tears at last precede the turn  
from summer warmth to sudden cold  
as certainly as growing old?

And if I decide to step aside  
I will try to forget  
all the tears I'll have cried


End file.
